greatmultiversefandomcom-20200213-history
United Federation of Planets
The United Federation of Planets (abbreviated as UFP and commonly referred to as the Federation) was an interstellar federal republic, composed of planetary governments that agreed to exist semi-autonomously under a single central government based on the principles of universal liberty, rights, and equality, and to share their knowledge and resources in peaceful cooperation and space exploration. One of the most powerful interstellar states in known space, it encompassed 8,000 light years. The total number of formal member worlds was over one hundred and fifty. Unlike its imperial rivals, who derived power from a single species subjugating other races and joined the Axis, the Federation's various member worlds joined willingly and were equals in the Federation's democratic society. The Federation Starfleet was incorporated to maintain exploratory, scientific, diplomatic, defense and later, during the First War, offensive combat functions. The UFP joins the Alliance of Nations and a Major player during the First Multiverse War in the Duyi'zu Universe History Category:AlliesCategory:Factions Pre-War in the Beta Quadrant the War in the Beta Quadrant During the First Multiverse War the Remnant Wars the Cardassian Civil War the Third Earthican Civil War the Second Multiverse War the Infection War Unification with the Multiversal Federation Government The Federation's government was structured as that of a representative republic, with its capitol located on Earth. The exact nature of the government of the Federation has never been made clear on screen. From the information available, the United Federation of Planets would appear to be a constitutional representative republic, to and in which constituent members delegate some of their sovereignty, who participate in a legislature known as the Federation Council, elect a chief executive known as the Federation President, and which are ostensibly balanced by a judiciary headed by a Federation Supreme Court. The exact division of powers between the Federation government and the governments of its member worlds is unknown, though various episodes indicate the Federation placed great value on maintaining local sovereignty over local affairs, Kirk makes reference to the Vulcan embassy, either to the Federation itself or to United Earth, which suggests that member worlds continue to exchange diplomatic representatives with each other. This is consistent with other facts that member worlds were left to manage their own governance in accordance with their own traditions and local laws, so long as the general requirements of membership were met, similar to how the member states of the former European Union are bound together in the Zol Universe. However, Federation law did grant the government emergency authority to override local governance and declare martial law on a member's territory. Executive Branch The executive branch was responsible for the day-to-day management of the Federation. The democratically-elected Federation President was the head of this branch. The Federation President served as both the head of state and head of government; as chief executive officer of the government, the President determined most of the Federation's foreign policy, managed budgetary concerns, and served as supreme commander of the Federation's military forces. The President's office was located in the Earth city of Paris on the European continent. The Federation Cabinet was a special executive committee to the President of the United Federation of Planets. Executive Agencies The Federation also maintained a number of executive agencies that assisted in the administration of its affairs: * Central Bureau of Penology * Department of Cartography * Department of Temporal Investigations * Earth Broadcasting Company * Federation Archaeology Council * Federation Astronomical Committee * Federation Bureau of Agricultural Affairs * Federation Bureau of Industrialization * Federation Bureau of Planetary Treaties * Federation Naval Patrol * Federation News Network * Federation News Service * Federation Science Bureau * Federation Science Council * Federation Standards Measurement Bureau * Solar News Network * Starfleet - see below. * Starfleet Broadcasting * Terraform Command * UFP News * United Earth Space Probe Agency (UESPA) (existed from the 21st and at least into the 23rd century) In addition, at least one rogue agency, known as Section 31, was known to have operated in the name of the Federation. Legislative Branch The Federation Council was the unicameral legislative body of the Federation. Composed of representatives from the various member worlds, the Federation Council held the power to create, amend, and ratify Federation law. The Federation Council also held a great deal of influence over the operations of the Federation's military service, Starfleet. It sometimes served as the judging body of specially-convened courts-martial, and on occasion issued operational orders to Starfleet. The Council also held influence over the making of Federation foreign policy. The Council's meeting chamber was in the Earth city of San Francisco, on the west coast of the North American continent. Judiciary Branch The judiciary was the branch of government responsible for resolving legal disputes. It consisted of a hierarchy of courts, with the Federation Supreme Court at its apex. Federation courts sometimes relied on panels of citizens known as juries. The Federation Grand Jury heard testimony as part of criminal investigations, while the Federation Special Jury tried war criminals. Alongside the civilian courts, Starfleet had its own system of courts martial. Society Culture Important/influential Political Leaders within the United Federation of Planets * Jonathan Archer List of Planets under it's control * earth * andoria * tellar prime * vulcan * arcadian * caitian * kasheeta * bzzit khaht * grazerite * xelatian * zaranite * risa * efrosian * etaris * rigel IV * haliia * hekaras ll * cordian * betazed * benzar * arbazan * zakdorn * bolarus IX * peilar zel II Category:Federalist Category:Republics